


O Death

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Car Accidents, Child Death, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Death, Gen, Reapers, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Suicide, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: A small look at Billie's existence and her ascension to Death.





	O Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 11 of [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/).  
Prompt: Female Characters

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Won’t you spare me over another year? _

Billie had first heard the song back in 2009. There was a man, William Brown, who’d drove out to a field, and had put his pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Billie was there to reap him. She quite liked her assignment, liked keeping the order of things. William had the song playing on the car radio, a coincidence. He’d had music blasting, tears drying on his face, when she took him away. Billie didn’t know where he was going, but she was able to tell him he was dead.

But she did not offer him comfort, did not tell him he’d made the right choice, or even the wrong choice. He’d made a choice.

And there was no comfort in death.

It was death.

Death was neither kind nor cruel, and it was up to the humans left alive to define it for themselves.

Billie was just the Reaper.

_ But what is this that I can’t see _

_ With ice cold hands taking hold of me? _

_ When God is gone and the Devil takes hold _

_ Who will have mercy on your soul? _

Jessica Hansen. Five years old. Died in a car accident. Billie had long been watching over her hospital bed, waiting for the breathing tubes to not be enough, for the father and mother to make the decision to turn the machines off — machines that did not breed hope, but only prolonged the inevitable, in this case. She had blonde wavy hair, and had had striking gray eyes in life.

Most children went to Heaven. Billie knew that much. Perhaps in Heaven her eyes could shine upon great wonders.

“Is that me?” Jessica asked, looking down into the hospital bed, the corpse that lay there, the people screaming over her still body.

“Yes,” Billie answered.

Billie let her wander over to the hospital bed, peer over at herself, see the way the debris from the car accident had mutilated her, and she turned away. She wasn’t perfect now, still injured, and she asked, “Will I go to Heaven?”

“I don’t know.”

“But I won’t look like this there.”

“No, you won’t.”

“And my mommy and daddy can move on?”

“They’ll move on.”

Jessica came to a decision and took Billie’s hand. She led her into the light that all souls went into. And Billie never saw the other side of it. She wasn’t meant to.

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

One teenage girl refused to go, asking Billie if she had a heart, if she ever got tired of seeing so much death. She didn’t.

Reapers existed for Death, worked for Him.

In the end, one of them would reap God himself.

All things ended, even Death.

_ No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold _

_ Nothing satisfies me but your soul _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Well I am Death, none can excel _

_ I’ll open the door to Heaven or Hell _

_ Oh, Death _

_ Oh, Death _

Death came and went. Billie ruled the Reapers in His stead. And Sam and Dean averted her. She was unsatisfied with them. She wanted them to die, wanted them to do more than die. She wanted to cast them into nothingness so they couldn’t come back.

There was a balance. A divine balance, a plan, a purpose beyond even God. Billie was its keeper.

The Winchesters tipped the scales of that balance time and time again.

It was time to end it. So she made a deal.

_ My name is Death and the end is here… _

The deal went south, Billie died, slain by Castiel, and in her rebirth, she became Death incarnate.

Billie knelt in the graveyard the workings of the universe had brought her back in, singing to herself, “ _ Oh, Death… _ ”


End file.
